Sometime Around Midnight
by KagomeMiroku
Summary: based off of the song by The Airborn Toxic Event: He just had to see her, one last time. :Seto's POV:


Why was I here to begin with? I didn't do social outings such as night clubs, and yet there I was at the "hottest" nightclub in the city-the only nightclub in the city-wondering why exactly I had came. But I knew the answer to that; I didn't want to admit it, but I sure as hell knew. It was because of _her_. No matter how many times I tried denying that fact, dressing proper for the occasion and driving on my way over, I knew. And yet I'd never admit it out loud.

She didn't seem to be there yet, though, and so I waited patiently in a booth that wasn't occupied by disgusting, over-hormonal couples that were practically sexing it up everywhere but my private booth, fortunately. My hands were folded on the table as I glanced every so often to the door, just hoping to see a ravishing blond in a, no doubt, showy outfit-that would suit her and her alone. And still, she was nowhere to be found.

My patience was growing thin. It was bad enough that I would have to meet up with her here, of all places, but there was no telling when she would arrive, and then on I was stuck with such simple folk. Then the possibility hit me. Perhaps she had been there earlier, considering it was just around midnight at the moment. The club had opened around six, and she could've been here then. But, knowing Mai, she wouldn't have left when the "party was just beginning".

I was hit by another revelation. I, Seto Kaiba, was waiting for _that woman_. Why in Ra's name would I be waiting for her?! The idea seemed positively ludicrous, but as I stood to leave, she came stumbling in, laughing with people behind her, but I took them no notice. All I saw was that being, that woman. Her golden blond ringlets in a halo caressing her face, her violet eyes accentuated by some sort of whatever make-up she used, and her curves brought out in that navy blue, jean halter she wore with the black belt at her waist. She looked as stunning as ever, and so I regained my seat, watching her make her way from the doorway and dive into the crowd of half-dressed people.

Only mildly was I thankful that she hadn't seen me, or maybe she had, but she didn't come over just then. I didn't want her to come over right away anyway, which seemed odd to think considering I waited hours just for her arrival. But if gave me time to relish in her glory. I could see her from where I was just perfectly as she danced along to the beat on the floor in the heart of the crowd. The scene reminded me of some movie she had made me watch a while back before she left again after Pegasus' Ball, because I could see her through the many people, and her alone as though the spotlight remained on her because she deserved it. At least, she'd think she would.

She spotted me staring at her finally, and flashed me a coy smile. Slowly, she made her way through the crowd after saying something to one of her companions. I kept my gaze focused on her as she glided over my way and slide her way into the seat across from me, still smiling wide.

"Hey," she said casually, her bracelets clanking against the table as she pressed her palms flat against it.

"Hello." Maintaining an indifferent tone came to me naturally, no matter what the situation. She may have has me wait all this time for her, but I would never give her the satisfaction of knowing. Although, undoubtedly, she would have some vague idea.

"Need a break from all that work?" she asked conversationally, looking up at me, a small smile still tugging at her full, red lips.

"Fraternizing with the common wouldn't go without reason." Was my response, which just broadened that grin of hers.

Oddly, I'd wished she'd stop.

"Then why?"

"Strictly business, I assure you."

"Of course," She gave a roll of her eyes and shook her head, her hair falling over her bare shoulders and over... "Wanna dance?"

I looked at her bemused and laughed somewhat mockingly, simply stating: "I don't dance." Implying that I didn't dance like these savages grinding on the dance floor. She knew what I meant, of course, and still persisted further.

"For me?" she asked. She knew she was a weakness to any man's heart, including my own. Only I was stronger than any other fool, I had more pride and wouldn't fall at the feet of some woman. Fluttering those long eyelashes my way wasn't going to make me dance.

Only, Mai was stubborn and not used to hearing the word "no", no matter how many times she and I may have spoken. She remained unfazed by any declining of her request and asked onward. My response remained the same, and the conversation could've went on forever like these until she played a new card and decided to go out with force.

Grabbing my hands, taking me off-guard, I was pulled to my feet and dragged out onto the floor, in the opposite direction of where her crowd had been. I was grateful for that much at least, knowing that it was indefinitely Yuugi and his gang she had come with. I was around plenty loser enough as it is, and they wouldn't remotely be considered to be in the top ten people I'd want to see or be seen with. I highly doubt there was even a top ten.

"Don't tell me you've already gone back." she said a bit playfully, holding my arm up and spinning herself under it.

"Gone back?"

"To being such a stiff." She laughed, her heels never skipping a beat against the floor as she moved.

I glared, never even starting a beat of my own the whole while I was on the floor. She just giggled and turned again.

"Still can't take a joke, hon?"

And soon enough, she had me moving with the beat, her body pressed against mine, having our hips sway in tact. She did it so deftly it was a bit surrealistic; when I tried to stop, she wouldn't let me. Dancing wasn't my forte, but she had ways to make me "escape into the music" as she had once said to me.

Her closeness had memories flood back to me, memories I didn't quite want to remember at this particular time. Her body intertwined with mine on the dance floor, I was just as bad as the rest of the crowd, was just like another time in the safe seclusion of her home. And I could see her just as she was that night, but before I could turn to hide my face from her, she was off into the crowd wordlessly. No goodbye, no nothing, just gone like that.

She couldn't have been in the club for too long, but it seemed the club was readying to close not too soon from now. Perhaps I had lost track of time, yet I remained in my spot, standing still and staring to where she had disappeared into the crowed.

"Kaiba! What are you doing here?"

I ignored that annoying tone of Yuugi Mutou, and relocated Mai back towards the front, clinging to arm of some man as she walked; smiling and laughing. Who was she....? Katsuya. His hair color was just a bit darker than hers and it was just obvious that it would be him. After all, I didn't hear him gabbing with Yuugi and the other losers behind me. But seeing that mutt made my blood boil, my stomach turn in ropes, the fact that he had her.

And she turned back, locking eyes with me for a moment, and then bolting out the door with her loser boyfriend being pulled along with her, and all I could do was stand there and clench my fist, but my rage must've been radiating because I was tapped on the shoulder by that annoying, square-headed girlfriend of Yuugi's.

"Hey, Kaiba, are you alright?" she asked genuinely concerned. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Ignoring her, as I tended to do, I made my way down the same path Mai took to exit the club, pushing my way through the sweat clad teens and young adults, and stopped outside of the place. She was gone and it was raining and I didn't care. Making my way down the street, I attracted attention being the only fool out in the rain at Midnight, but-odd enough-I still didn't care. Making my way down the street, nearing the corner, I rounded it and stopped under the dim light of a street light, leaning against the lamp post, and wondering why I was acting so pathetic.

After all, I _was_ Seto Kaiba. Since when did I give a damn over some filthy whore? She had toyed with my heart before, but I....loved her?

No. I just had to see her. Once more. I had to see her again just to establish the fact that she was nothing more than some random woman to me that I had met a select few times over tournaments and such. Nothing more.

But no matter how I tried convincing myself, it seemed to go without avail. Sliding down the lamp post, I sat there, my soaked hair clutched in my hands, trying to find a rational explanation over this. But there wasn't one. I was sitting out on the street like a bum over some damned woman!

I just had to see her. I just had to see her...


End file.
